A home network system refers to a system that connects home devices that are installed in a house through a wired or wireless network so as to control the home devices. A developed home network system combines home devices through a home gateway (HGW) to connect the home devices to an external public data network, for example, an Internet protocol (IP) network (that is, Internet), thereby providing more various services that are linked to the Internet. The home network system may provide a service which a user desires, by controlling the home devices according to a user's demand.
In such systems, user devices are required to perform a process of registering each of the home devices to control the home devices in the home network system. However, all of the user devices have to individually register each of the home devices in the general home network system, which deteriorates usability. Further, as the number of user devices and the number of home devices to be registered increases, operations required for performing the registration process also increase, and thus it takes an excessively long time to perform the registration process.
Accordingly, efforts are needed to more efficiently improve the registration process between the user device and the home devices.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.